Eternity's Twilight
by lilmeggie
Summary: Everything finally seemed perfect for Edward and Bella, but the troubles have only began. Will they ever find their eternal twilight?


This is my first twilight fanfiction. I am open to any constructive criticism, but please, no flames. Thanks & Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1: Happily Ever After?

Bella's POV

I woke up and pushed my tangled sheets away from me to the foot of the bed. I headed to the kitchen and looked at the clock, 10:03, I had an hour before Edward came to pick me up. I'm going to his house today, but he seemed a little weird when he dropped me off from school yesterday. I hope he is feeling okay. I poured a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table. Charlie had left early this morning to go fishing with Billy. After putting my bowl in the sink to wash later, I went upstairs to take a quick shower. In my room, I dried off and put on jeans and a dark purple T-shirt.

Looking out my window, I saw that oh so familiar silver Volvo. I ran down the stairs and began to trip, as usual. Suddenly, I felt his arms around me, saving me from my fall.

"Good morning, my Bella" I heard his perfect voice say with a smirk. At his touch my heart tried to jump out of my chest, of course, this made him burst into that full smile I fell in love with.

"Good morning," I smiled, blushing. I hoped he wouldn't notice but when he kept his smile, I knew all hope was lost.

"Are you ready to go?" My Edward asked. "Yes, just let me grab my jacket." I went to grab my jacket off the couch, but Edward beat me there. He handed me my jacket and I grabbed it along with one of his hands. We walked outside and he opened the passengers door for me and I stepped in. Already beside me, he turned the stereo on to Debussy. I still wasn't used to his breakneck speeding, but I tried not to think about it anymore.

We arrived at the Cullens' and I was immediately greeted by Alice who wanted to take me shopping. "Sorry Alice, I'm Edwards today." I said, happy to get out of shopping. "Fine," She pouted, "You'll just have to spend the night and go shopping tomorrow." She won, it was my turn to pout.

"Bella, be a good girl and call Charlie and tell him your new plans." She teased.

"Fine," I pouted at Edward to try to get his help, but he only responded with, "Do you want to go to our meadow?"

"I would love to," forgetting my pouting and what could happen tomorrow with Alice. It _is a good day to go, _I thought, surprisingly there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. I picked up the phone and left a message for Charlie, than headed outside with Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV

My beautiful Bella looks so astonishing in the sunlight. I could barely even focus on the road. I parked the car near the invisible trail leading to our hidden field. Bella seemed relieved at the car stopping and I smirked at this. She must have forgotten for a second that I would be carrying her to the meadow.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, smiling.

"I never am," she replied, but complied with getting on my back.

When we reached our hidden meadow, my poor Bella had to sit down for a couple of minutes. _This is the place where I will ask Bella to marry me, _I thought as I grabbed the velvet box in my pocket. I walked over and sat by my one love. She reached for my usually hidden sparkling skin, as always, and I gave her my arm.

"I love you, Isabella." I looked straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Edward," She looked confused while she gazed back into mine.

"Marry me?" I asked her on one knee with the ring in my hand.

"I'm only eighteen!" She said rather loud, looking shocked.

"Bella, my dear, I love you more than anything in this world and I would die before I ever lose you." I said not moving my glance from her eyes.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." I heard her say this and I slipped the ring onto her finger, then she kissed me. _I have never been this happy or selfish in my life, forgive me Bella_, I thought.

* * *

Bella's POV of the proposal

Edward looked into my eyes, "I love you, Isabella." _Why did he call me Isabella? _I thought. I looked into his wonderful topaz eyes, _what did Edward want to tell me? _

"I love you too, Edward." I told him.

"Marry me?" I was shocked; I didn't know what to say. "I'm only eighteen!" I blurted out.

"Bella, my dear, I love you more than anything in this world and I would die before I ever lose you," he said. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea.

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," I happily heard myself say. As soon as I saw the ring sliding onto my finger, my jaw dropped. The simple but beautiful silver band had a huge diamond on it. On each side of the diamond was a smaller ruby.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I finally got out after our kiss and he smirked.

"We better get home, Alice is probably having a nervous breakdown," he said and we both laughed. Then I thought of it,

"Does this mean that you are going to change me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but after the wedding."

I can't believe it! I am going to be spending eternity with my one and only love.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I should be updating in a couple of days.

Lil' Megz


End file.
